


Celestial Dance

by TayBartlett9000



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Gen, Stars, lonelyness, poem, poetic imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayBartlett9000/pseuds/TayBartlett9000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly gets poetic as he dwells upon the future of the last human alive and his goal to keep him safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celestial Dance

Celestial Dance.

 

For two and a half million years or more,

I flew alone in space,

Endeavouring in my muddled way,

To try and find a place.

 

For my centiant crew has long since died,

So many millions of miles from home,

A  singular soul in me lives on,

A computer, all alone.

 

I  look beyond the port holes of my prison,

As the  stars of flame  sweep bye,

A reverie in the  depth of space,

A  celestial dance, an interstellar ballet.

 

If only I saw the  joy in it,

The beauty, or something more,

Instead of dwelling upon darker times,

And the  past that came before.

 

But all I see is darkness,

As the celestial dance plays on,

And all I  can hear is silence,

As I pull my ship into the beyond.

 

For half a million years more I’ll stay,

In this prison devoid of life,

Then I’ll bring back  Earth’s last human,

The only one who survived.

 

Till then I’ll fly ever onwards,

Till it is time to let the human wake,

Though the void of space  swathes my mind in black,

The celestial dance, like the  candle, can only illuminate.


End file.
